Em algum lugar da história
by Mademoiselle Papillon
Summary: Essa história fala sobre um Draco, poderoso e cheio de vontades, e uma Gina, que não o ama, mas é forçada a se casar com ele. Essa fic é um recorte de uma parte da vida dos dois, um recorte bastante curto, porém suficientemente esclarecedor...


Nota da autora: Bem, essa é uma fic um pouco diferente: primeiro ela se passa em um universo alternativo, em algum momento da história que eu não quis definir; segundo, não tem começo, meio e fim, é só um recorte da vida de duas pessoas, não explica tudo, mas dá alguns detalhes; terceiro, eu arrisquei um vocabulário antiquato, e, muito provavelmente, cometi várias gafes, mas dá pra superar; quarto, no momento em que eu escrevi essa fic, eu estava muito admirada pela história de "orgulho e preconceito", por tanto a fic é um tantinho influenciada por essa história; quinto, tá bom de enrolação, desfrutem... se puderem!

Ela olhava assustada para a porta pesada de seu novo quarto. A qualquer momento ele poderia chegar, o seu marido, aquele homem que lhe aterrorizava os sonhos. Mas já estava feito, estava casada, maldito fosse por tê-la obrigado a fazer isso contra si própria, maldito fosse por afastá-la para sempre do homem que amava. Era sempre isso, ele sempre jogara com as pessoas, controlando suas vidas, dobrando tudo a sua vontade, até ela, até ela que jurara nunca deixar que ele lhe tocasse um dedo, e agora como estava ali, no quarto dele, em sua noite de núpcias, tendo que... tendo que... Oh Deus ela não queria nem pensar, sentir as mãos frias daquele demônio sobre si. Ginevra correu a enxugar uma lágrima que lhe escorrerá pela face, e então ouviu os passos dele no corredor, estremeceu, não havia para onde fugir.

A porta foi aberta e Draco Malfoy entrou, olhou sua mulher com seus olhos cinzentos que geralmente adquiriam tom de chumbo, manteve-se alguns minutos parado observando-a. Mas Ginevra não agüentou ficar muito tempo estar sob a mira daquele olhar.

Meu Senhor – cumprimentou com um toque de desprezo evidente em sua voz.

Draco Malfoy soltou uma curta e amarga risada de zombaria.

Então é verdade, minha senhora, que vieste para onde menos desejavas no mundo? Debaixo de minhas garras – debochou se aproximando dela – Então é verdade que agora es minha propriedade?

Sim, é verdade meu senhor, pôs me compraste com compras tudo o que queres – disse Ginevra com petulância.

Draco havia chegado perto o suficiente para deixá-la acuada contra a parede.

Nem tudo, Ginevra – disse segurando o rosto dela firmemente com uma das mãos – algumas coisas eu simplesmente tomo – continuou enquanto esfregava o rosto contra o dela causando-lhe repulsa.

Como as terras de meu pai? – disse com contida amargura.

E como a vida de teu doce enamorado – disse então se afastando para olhar fundo nós olhos dela, onde somente encontrou ódio e desprezo.

Então foste tu, realmente? – constatou atordoada, deixando escorrer uma lágrima.

Esperavas que te deixasse fugir com ele na calada da noite? – perguntou rindo-se com um riso morto.

Como descobristes? – perguntou com a voz endurecida pelo ódio.

Isso não vem ao caso – disse se afastando dela para servir-se de um copo de vinho, depois se sentou numa austera cadeira para apreciar o olhar de ódio dela endereçado para si – no final das contas devias me agradecer, que vida terias com aquele infeliz, no máximo ficarias igual a tua mãe, pobre e com uma penca de filhos para criar.

Eu o amava, e tenho orgulho de minha mãe – disse erguendo o queixo.

Oh, claro que tens, mas não podes me dizer que ela algum dia terá o luxo que tu tens – disse debochado, bebericando o vinho.

Eu não preciso disso - disse segurando com raiva a saia ricamente adornada vestido de noiva que trajava – disse com desprezo.

Bem, então podes tirá-lo – disse olhando-a de um jeito que a fez corar.

Nunca te amarei – disse desviando o olhar do dele.

Imagino que não – disse tomando mais um gole.

Não te importas com isso? – perguntou espantada.

Não, pôs que também não a amo, minha senhora – disse irônico.

Então por que fizeste tanta questão de me ter? – perguntou furiosa.

Porque assim que pus os olhos sobre ti, vi que não poderias ser de mais nenhum outro – disse se levantando e caminhando até ela.

Draco começou então a despi-la de seu corpete, Ginevra não ofereceu nenhum obstáculo, apenas fechou os olhos retendo suas lágrimas.

Não quero ser tua – murmurou e não pode mais deter suas lágrimas.

Draco parou de abrir os delicados botões de seu vestido, apenas apoiou a mão na parte já aberta e deu um forte puxão destruindo seu lindo vestido e expondo a alvura de seus seios. Ginevra assustada abriu os olhos, e cobriu sua vergonha da melhor forma que pode.

É assim que preferes ser tratada? – perguntou furioso diante de sua recusa.

Preferia que nunca me tocasses – disse magoada.

Draco furioso atacou a boca dela num beijo violento forçando-a a retribuí-lo e conseguindo apenas machucá-la. Quando se afastou viu os olhos castanhos que brilhavam de desprezo e jurava-lhe ódio eterno.

Não terás amor de mim – disse firmemente.

Não preciso de amor – disse puxando-a pelo quarto até jogá-la sobre a cama.

Se me tocares te mato – disse tentando se levantar.

Draco pegou a bainha do vestido dela e deu um puxão, o tecido cedeu com facilidade.

Toquei-te e então vais me matar? – zombou – Es minha, posso fazer o que quiser.

Se me tocar... Se me machucar, juro que te mato, assim que puder te mato – disse por entre os dentes, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

Draco se afastou da cama gargalhando.

Mata-me é? Pôs que gostaria de ver, ver se tu tens mais fibra que teu pai, que não conseguiu zelar por sua família, e que teu pobre enamorado, que morreu sem conseguir fazer-me nem um arranhão – riu-se Draco.

Ginevra levantou-se na cama e saltou sobre ele para feri-lo, ele a deteve sem qualquer dificuldade, imobilizando suas mãos em garras e prendendo-a firmemente junto ao seu corpo. Ginevra ainda se debateu tentando soltar-se, mas logo viu ser impossível, pôs que aquele demônio era muito mais forte que ela.

Solta-me – ordenou, estava com a respiração descompassada pelo esforço feito, e constrangida pela nudez de seus seios que se encontravam espremidos contra o tecido grosso dos trajes dele.

Quem es tu para me ordenar? – perguntou Draco forçando-a mais contra si.

Ginevra ficou corada pela excitação que experimentou quando seus seios roçaram mais firmemente contra Draco, virou o rosto para que ele não pudesse ver-lhe a expressão. Draco não pode resistir à alvura daquela pele branca, assentou-lhe um beijo onde pescoço e ombro se encontravam, pode perceber que sua senhora se arrepiara e encarou isso como permissão, subindo com beijos pelo seu pescoço até arrancar-lhe gemidos. Soltou-a, afastando-se dela e levantando seu rosto para que o encarasse, os olhos castanhos de sua senhora brilhavam em atordoamento e confusão.

Es minha – disse firmemente.

Ela assentiu.

Draco Malfoy dedicou-se a desfazê-la, delicadamente, dos restos de seu belo vestido, quando a deixou completamente despida, tendo apenas os frangalhos do antigo vestido de noiva aos seus pés, ele então a pegou nós braços e levo-a até a cama, deitou-a sobre o lençol macio, tirou então, rapidamente, suas próprias roupas, nunca quebrando o contato visual com ela, quando terminou foi se juntar a ela. Deitou-se parcialmente sobre ela e começou a beijar-lhe os lábios suavemente, calidamente, então desceu seus lábios pela pele clara dela, alcançando seus seios de formas suaves e assentou neles beijos doces, arrancando novos suspiros de sua senhora. Podia sentir as mãos tímidas dela acariciando-lhe as contas sem jeito, mas deliciosamente. Ele despejou caricias em forma de palavras sobre seus ouvidos e ela se desfez em seus braços, completamente entregue, completamente dele, até que caricias se tornaram insuficientes e eles se uniram em um só ser que se movia, se amava, se desejava no mesmo ritmo, na mesma sintonia, no mesmo grau e chegou a um ponto em que tudo era poderoso demais e eles não puderam mais agüentar e se romperam de prazer. Draco a manteve junto a sim, em seus braços, lá ela repousava segura, tinha os olhos fechados, mas o abraçava com tanta força que só poderia estar desperta. Seu senhor assentou-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça.

Eu não o odeio mais – disse Ginevra finalmente abrindo os olhos.

Draco soltou uma risada, baixinho.

Por que não? – perguntou curiosamente feliz.

Por que eu sei que me ama- disse olhando nos olhos dele.

E como sabe? – perguntou divertido.

Vi em seus olhos, quando me disse que eu lhe pertencia – disse se erguendo sobre o cotovelo e acariciando o rosto dele com a mão livre.

O que viu em meus olhos? – perguntou alteando uma sobrancelha.

Eles ficaram claros quando me disseste isso e então eu pude ver, eu vi amor – dizendo isso ela beijou-lhe os lábios.

E tu me amas? – perguntou tentando omitir sua preocupação, mas seus olhos, a partir de então, sempre estavam claros e ela sempre lhe podia ver os pensamentos e as aflições.

Sim, eu o amo – disse enquanto traçava a linha dos lábios dele com os dedos.

Por que me amas? – perguntou sério.

Por que quando vi que me amavas, vi também que tudo quanto fizeste, fizeste por mim e então tive respeito por ti e te amei porque te respeitava – disse mantendo com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele para que não fizesse mais perguntas, aproximou os lábios dos dele e deu-lhe vários beijinhos até dissipar todas as preocupações que via nos desconfiados olhos cinzentos. E então, quando ele lhe abraçou com força e rolou para cima dela de modo a amá-la novamente, ela sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

Serei tua para sempre – dizendo isso Ginevra perdeu novamente a consciência de si e se entregou plenamente ao seu senhor.

Fim

Nota da Autora: Então, gostaram? Acharam estranho? Podre? Bem, fazer oq? Só comentar agora e me xingar... Ah a parte influenciada por "orgulho e preconceito" é o motivo dela ter começado a amar ele, o respeito, oq eu acho ser um motivo muito válido para amar alguém, afinal amor sem respeito n é amor... Bjos


End file.
